Meeting At The Leaky
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Harry and Remus are disturbed at the Leaky and have one heck of a meeting with a man they really didn't want to see... This is AU and will have Dumbledore bashing so if you don't like don't read! Written for the Ultimate Chocolate Frog Club on Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft & Wizardry forum!


A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and it's for the Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry forum! There will also be a couple of prompts from the Gringotts Wizarding Prompt Bank Prompts Galore forum! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

 **(Silver): Daisy Dodderidge:** _(1467 - 1555) was the witch who built the Leaky Cauldron in a successful attempt to create a gateway between the Muggle and wizarding worlds. She was the original landlady of the pub, and the Leaky Cauldron soon became the primary entrance into Diagon Alley._

Challenge: Incorporate the location of the Leaky Cauldron in your story.

Gringotts Prompt Bank – Quotes: 100 Greatest Literature Prompts: "No one forgets the truth; they just get better at lying" – Richard Yates, Revolutionary Road

 **Word Count: 1,662**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Remus Lupin and Harry Potter entered the Leaky Cauldron on Charing Cross Road with a black dog beside them. They were going to a private room so that they could discuss what exactly their plan was. They knew that they had to get out from Albus Dumbledore's thumb or they would end up being his pawns.

Harry looked over and saw Tom looking at him and smiled as he headed towards the bar. "Tom, is the private dining room I requested ready?"

Tom smiled and nodded. "It is, Mr. Potter. I will take you up there myself and take your orders. Would you like to get your drinks before you go upstairs?

Harry nodded. "That we would, Tom. I think you can just bring us three orders of the steak and kidney pie. That will save you having to come up only to come right back down with our orders. We need about twenty minutes before they are served though."

Tom chuckled. "Alright then I will bring up your orders in about twenty-five minutes. Will that be alright, Harry?"

Harry smiled at Tom. "That would be great, Tom. Thank you so much for doing this."

Tom shook his head. "It is a pleasure to serve you and who you are meeting with, Harry. If you wait a minute, I will have your drinks for you and you can take them up with you."

Harry chuckled as he turned and looked around the pub. "So how long do you think it will take Dumbledore to get here, Remus?"

Remus laughed as the fireplace flared signaling that someone was about to step out of it. "I would say just about now, Harry."

Harry snorted and then threw his head back after he saw that it was indeed Albus Dumbledore stepping out of the fireplace. He got himself under control and smirked as the man who was his Headmaster walked over to him and Remus. "Good afternoon, Headmaster, fancy seeing you here."

Albus Dumbledore frowned. "Harry, what are you doing away from your Aunt and your Uncle's? I know that I told you that you needed to stay there. Now come along and let me take you back, my boy."

Harry's smirk grew even as his eyes hardened as he looked at Remus. "You owe me five galleons, Uncle Moony. I told you that he would try to force me back there"

Remus sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have made that bet with you, Harry. I'll get you the five galleons I owe you when we meet up with Griphook to see how his audit of your vaults are going."

Harry snickered as he turned his head back to look at Albus. "Headmaster, I am sure that you are aware that Minister Fudge told me I could stay here at the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of my summer break and even you can't override him. Besides I have business with the Goblins. So, Headmaster, would you like to tell me just why in the bloody hell you never told me about my heritage?"

Albus' eyes widened in shock and then narrowed. "I don't know what you're talking about, Harry. I really must insist that you go back to your aunt and uncle's."

Harry gave a bitter laugh. "You have no right to insist anything, Headmaster. You are only my Headmaster and have no right to tell me what I should do. I am perfectly fine staying here at the Leaky like I have been for the last week. Besides I have Remus here and he isn't going to let anything happen to me. However, since you are here maybe you can tell me why you sent my sworn Godfather to Azkaban without a trial? Also, could you tell me why you sent a man that you know is innocent to that shit hole since you are the one who cast the _fidelus charm_ on the house that my parents and I were living in?"

Albus paled. "Harry, how could you think I would do something like that? I don't know where you got your information, but I can assure you that it isn't the truth. I wouldn't lie to you, Harry."

Harry glared at Albus with hard eyes. "No one forgets the truth; they just get better at lying. You and I both know that you are lying, Dumbledore. After all, after I accepted my Head of House ring I was able to unseal my parents will. Just so you know Madame Bones and Minister Fudge both have a copy of my parents will. Why do you think the Minister has called off the search for Sirius Black? It is because he now knows that my Godfather is innocent and that you and Crouch left him to rot in Azkaban."

Albus stared at Harry in shock. He couldn't believe what Harry was saying to him. He looked around and noticed that several people were looking at him in disgust and knew right away that they had heard Harry talking to him. "Maybe we should take this to somewhere private. Tom, I'd like a room."

Tom who had overheard everything glared at Albus. "I think that you need to leave, Dumbledore. If you think Remus or I will let you go anywhere private with young Harry, then you are clearly mistaken. I refuse to give you a private room so that you can alter the young man's memory. Now leave before I call the Aurors."

Albus' eyes lost the twinkle as he stood up straight and glared at Tom. "I am Albus Dumbledore and you will do as I say. Harry is mistaken in everything he said. He is just lying to get attention."

At that Remus growled and took a step forward. "Harry isn't you, Albus. We all know that Harry is speaking the truth because he gave an oath when he talked to Fudge and Amelia. Unlike you Harry doesn't lie and give half-truths when he speaks. He is straight forward and I will not stand here and let you call my honorary nephew a liar when you know damn well that he speaks the truth. Why don't you give an oath that you didn't leave Sirius to rot in Azkaban when you knew that he wasn't the secret keeper? That would clear it all up for us, Albus."

Albus' eyes flashed in anger. "My word should be good enough, Remus. Now let me talk to Harry privately."

Remus shook his head. "I don't think so, old man. You won't be alone with Harry at all and that includes when he goes to Hogwarts for his third year if he chooses to go to Hogwarts. You have done more than enough damage don't you think?"

"Harry has to go to Hogwarts! He has to be where I can control and guide him! He isn't allowed to go to another school. I won't allow it!" Albus blurted before he could stop himself.

Harry's eyes grew dark as he looked at Albus. "You don't get to control or guide me. I am my own person, Dumbledore, and it's about time that you realized that. Now I do believe that the two Aurors standing behind you would like to take you to the Ministry to ask you some questions. Make sure that you tell them about the money, books, and heirlooms that you have stolen from me. Although by now I should have all of that back since the Goblins were working on that and on checking out all the vaults that I have access to. They are doing a complete audit on everything and if anything comes up missing that shouldn't be they will be forwarding that to the DMLE. Now I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone so I can eat and get ready for the meeting I will be having in about an hour."

Albus swore as he noticed the two Aurors behind him. He knew then that he had lost and wouldn't be getting Harry back under his control. He just wished that he would have showed up sooner at the Leaky Cauldron to see Harry because if he had then none of this would have happened. He glared once more at Remus, Tom, and Harry as the Aurors led him through the Leaky Cauldron to the fireplace. He couldn't believe that meeting with Harry like he did went the way that it did.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry couldn't help, but smirk as he watched the Aurors lead Albus away. He knew then that Sirius had been cleared and motioned for the black dog at his feet to transform. He chuckled when he heard everyone gasp at the sight of Sirius Black. "Well it looks like we won."

Sirius chuckled. "We still need to eat before Fudge and Amelia get here."

Tom laughed. "You three head up to the room and I'll bring your food up. Congratulations, Sirius, on getting freed."

Sirius smiled. "Thank you, Tom, and thank you for sticking up for Harry the way that you did."

Tom shook his head. "Harry will always be safe here at the Leaky Cauldron, Sirius. There is no way that I or anyone else here was going to let anything happen to the lad. Now get up to the room so you can eat before the Minister and the Head of the DMLE get here to talk to you."

Sirius nodded and looked at Harry who stuck his tongue out. "Real mature, Lord Potter."

Harry groaned. "Oh don't start that, Lord Black. Now we should listen to Tom." He waved to Tom and then led Sirius and Remus up the stairs to a private room. He had to admit that meeting Albus like he did downstairs was quite fun. He loved putting the old man in his place. Now he could honestly say that the Leaky Cauldron was one of his favorite places and that he had a great memory from here.

* * *

A/N 2: *snickers* I had a blast writing this one... I hope you all liked and enjoyed it.. Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
